1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motors wherein the movement of the crank shaft is independent of the movement of the connecting rod.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the state of art, the connecting rod is directly connected onto the crank shaft bolt in classic motors. Piston is connected to the other end of the connecting rod. In this technique, the diameter of the circle (area) of rotation of the crank shaft bolt is equal to the piston stroke.